I wanna change this situation, how 'bout you?
by AnonymousTrick
Summary: Okeh, judulnya lempeng. I know/ Dedicated for SasuNaru Day ke ENAM 2014! / Hubungan ini tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Tidak seharusnya berakhir seperti ini. Bisakah kita ubah situasi ini? / Summary kayaknya rada-rada nggk nyambung / Author sangat berharap bisa menghibur, desu / Read and Review diperkenankan : )


**I WANNA CHANGE THIS SITUATION, HOW 'BOUT YOU? by AnonymousTrick**

**Pairing: SasuchibiXNaruadult? XD mungkin.**

**Warning: Cerita hasil swing moody author. Yaoi *apacih* saya cuma mau berbagi. **

**Rate: T aja deh.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author Note: Hola! Watashi wa Anon desu, yang kembali muncul dengan...err, cerita pasaran baru? #pesimis duluan**

**Usia:**

**Naru: 19 kemudian 33**

**Sasu: 7 kemudian 21**

**Serius, ini SasuNaru kok. Nyelip NaruSasu mungkin. Atau NaruSasu yang nyelip SasuNaru? AHH, whatever, its SNS, kizuna! Happy SasuNaru Day 2014!**

**Hope**

**you**

**enjoy**

**it~**

_Naruto POV_:

Selamat pagi dunia! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, akan menyambut hari dengan penuh semangat karena suatu hal. Yosh! Hari ini aku akan mendatangi rumah yang akan butuh sedikit bantuanku di masa liburan yang panjang ini.

Kugulung lengan bajuku sambil menatap kalender. Ada sangat banyak waktu kosong selama liburan musim panas. Dan jelas ku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan nonton tipi atau pun cuma main game di _game center_. Hey! Aku sudah 19 tahun! Sudah saatnya aku belajar untuk mencari kerja! Okeh, aku mungkin memang sudah pernah kerja _part time_ di beberapa _kafe_ sambil kuliah tapi untuk liburan ini aku sengaja mengambil kerjaan yang lebih agak 'rumahan'. Tapi bukan dikerjakan di rumahku. Erm, maksudku kamar kontrakanku. Ugh, sungguh tempatnya sama sekali bikin tidak _mood_ buat ngapa-ngapain. Terlalu sempit dan sangat banyak tumpukan buku dan kertas-kertas hasil tes kemaren yang membuatku _down syndrom_ dadakan hanya dengan sekedar menengoknya saja.

Jadi sudah kuputuskan untuk bekerja di rumah orang lain tahun ini. Urm, pilihan terbaik yang bisa diambil oleh remaja menjelang dewasa sepertiku yah tentu saja adalah _baby sitter_. Tapi…itu bukan berarti aku musti menjaga seorang bayi!

**B.A.Y.I**! _No way!_ Membayangkan tanganku ini mengganti popok dan belepotan pup _and piss_ setiap hari? Hoekkh…_no thanks._

Dalam selembaran yang kusebarkan sudah tertulis jelas aku tidak akan bisa merawat bayi atau balita di bawah umur yang masih butuh susu dari ibunya. Dan hanya akan menangani anak-anak menengah ke atas, yang jelas bukan remaja ke atas, itu sama saja ku disuruh menjaga 'diriku' sendiri 'kan?

Okeh! Yup, setelah menunggu selama 24 kali 2 jam, _handphone_ bewarna _orange_ milikku pun mulai berkonser menyanyikan lagu _Diver_ favoritku –pertanda ada panggilan dengan nomer baru masuk. Seorang ibu yang meminta aku menjaga anaknya untuk waktu yang sedikit lama setiap ia dan suaminya berangkat kerja mulai berbicara dari seberang sana, okeh, diterima! Setelah mengkonfirmasikan hal-hal yang perlu kuketahui –seperti dia bukan bayi, tidak autis, sudah tidak memakai popok dan butuh botol susu tiap tiga jam sekali dan bukan anak yang ileran apalagi ingusan– aku pun segera mencatat alamat wanita bersuara teduh itu.

Ahh…jika wanita ini memiliki suara seindah ini, aku rasa anaknya tidak mungkin mengerikan. Beruntungnya diriku.

Hari ini hari senin, dan aku harus buru-buru ke tempat ibu muda (erm, dari suaranya sepertinya dia masih muda) itu dengan mengayuh sepeda jingga kebanggaanku secepat mungkin.

_CKIIITTT_

Rem mendadak yang membuatku berhenti tepat di halaman depan rumah minimalis klienku membuatku bisa memasang pose keren pada orang-orang komplek situ. Hehe, biarlah mereka mendapat kesan luar biasa dan super sekali dariku pagi ini. Aku akan selalu ada di sekitar komplek ini mulai hari ini, jadi tolong dibiasakan.

Setelah melempar senyum ala selebriti kepada wajah-wajah cengo dan _rapeface_ (?) para tetangga-tetangga yang sempat teralihkan dunianya akibat aksiku tadi, aku pun memencet bel rumah klienku.

Tidak butuh menunggu lama sampai pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan sepasang suami istri (Istrinya masih terlihat muda namun suaminya ugh, udah agak tua. Entah istrinya yang awet muda atau suaminya yang pedo? –okeh lupakan) yang terlihat agak terburu-buru dengan setelan kemeja dan jas masing-masing.

"AH, Naruto_ kun_, betul 'kan?" seru wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang (sang istri yang terlihat muda) sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Ermm…selamat pag––,"

"Kau terlihat lebih manis dari foto yang kau sebarkan." Tepisnya kemudian memotong kalimatku, " Maaf kami buru-buru, Sasuke _kun _ada di dalam. Dia sedang nonton berita. Jangan diganggu sampai dia menegurmu sendiri. Semoga kalian bisa akur,"

"Mikoto, cepatlah…!"seru seorang pria yang juga berambut hitam (sang suami yang tadi kubilang pedo) dari dalam mobil hitam yang sudah siap laju di depan halaman.

"Iya! Tunggu, sayang! Mohon bantuannya ya, Naruto _kun_!" seru wanita ini lagi sambil membungkuk dan menepuk singkat kepalaku dengan lembut lalu segera berlari ke dalam mobil yang langsung melaju tanpa ada acara klakson-klakson _say good bye_ terlebih dahulu padaku.

Hehhh?

Dari pada aku cengo sendiri dengan kejadian perkenalan singkat bin kilat barusan kuputuskan untuk masuk ke dalam saja.

Nyonya Mikoto Uchiha, memberitahuku kalau sebenarnya putranya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang katanya unyu-unyu itu tidak memiliki kelainan bawaan apapun hanya saja…dia sedikit unik.

"_Diduga meteor yang berukuran delapan meter ini akan memasuki atmosfir bumi dengan kecepatan_––"

Piip

"_Hujan deras terus saja mengguyur wilayah Suna (?) hingga menyebabkan banjir bandang dadakan di seki_― "

Piip

"_Dan inilah~! Artis pendatang baru kita yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu! Sang penari ular! Orochimaru-sama_––"

Piip piip piip

"_Dan apakah akan segera terkuak makna dari ekspresi wajah lukisan MonaSaiLisa karya Leonardo de kampreto_––"

Piip piip

"_Berita kriminal. Di duga seorang pemahat patung profesinal, Namikaze Minato, telah memaksa istrinya sendiri untuk menjadi model dengan gaya kura-kura secara paksa hingga_―"

"WO-WOY! Tunggu dulu! Apa-apaan berita kriminal itu?! Ayahku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Ini fitnah!" teriakku berkoar-koar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan televisi bersama bocah bernama Sasuke yang sejak tadi memegang remot tipi itu.

Iris _onyx_-nya yang besar melirik lewat ekor matanya.

Piip

Ia pun mematikan televisinya. Membuatku sontak menoleh dengan wajah yang siap meledak.

"Kau siapa?" tanya bocah manis berumur tujuh tahun yang tengah duduk di sampingku sambil menatapku datar –benar-benar menanggapiku dengan sangat dingin.

"Aku pengasuh barumu."

"…"

"Mau protes?"

"…"

"Ibumu tidak memberitahumu apa-apa?"

"…"

"Hey! Kau mendengarku atau tidak?!" Oh _my Jashin!_ Ja-Jangan bilang kalau dia tuli?! Ah! Bodohnya aku tidak meklarifikasi hal ini sebelumnya! Gyaahh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodooohhh!

"…" _onyx_ yang bulat dan besar itu tetap menatapku lurus. Hiyahh….kalau diperhatikan lagi dia ini memang unyu-unyu nyaannn~

"…" aku jadi ikut terdiam.

"…._dobe._"

"Huh?"

"…_..usuratonkachi."_

"Heh?" merasa tidak yakin kalau bocah ini mengucapkan kalimat dalam bahasa manusia aku pun mendekatkan wajahku yang manyun ke arahnya dan…

_BLETAK_

"…apa?"

"Huh?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kenapa kau menjitakku hah?!" ah! Anak ini benar-benar…aneh!

"Wajahmu mirip paman pedopil di sebelah rumah."

"Ha-HAH?! Ka-Kau bilang apa?" teriakku langsung bangkit berdiri dengan kesal namun anak dihadapanku ini segera memasang wajah murung (yang sangat unyuuuuu…!) dan membuatku merendahkan suaraku, "He-Hey…kau tidak pernah diapa-apakan oleh paman itu 'kan?" tanyaku dengan wajah khawatir, takut kalau-kalau bocah ini tiba-tiba menangis kencang dan aku akan digeret ke tengah komplek dan ditelanjangi karena dikira akan memperkaos bocah manis ini. Gyaaahhhh tidaaakkkk! Tato di dekat udelku belum bisa ilaaanggg! Aku nggk mau itu diekspos oleh mediaaa! Tidaakk! –er, tolong di skip bagian ini–

Sasuke masih terlihat diam, "Dia pernah masuk ke rumah saat Tousan dan Kaasan pergi kerja…," ujarnya memulai untuk bercerita. Aku hanya bisa duduk bersila di dekatnya –berusaha untuk tidak mengusik ketika ia mulai menceritakan memori yang mungkin akan sangat menyakitinya itu.

Baru saja aku akan menyediakan tisu untuk mengantisipasi adegan mewek bocah ini dan diriku, Sasuke tiba-tiba terkikik. Huh? Mataku membulat ketika kikikannya mulai agak tidak wajar untuk anak seumurannya. Dia lalu menatapku dan langsung berhenti terkikik namun berganti menjadi senyuman –coret– seringaian dengan unsur 'aneh dan ganjil serta ganjal' di dalammnya. "Ketika paman itu masuk…," gumamnya seperti wanita peramal yang tengah membeberkan rahasia ilahi padamu, "Aku mengikatnya di lantai dengan semua dasi milik Tousan, membekap mulutnya dengan celemek milik Kaasan, membuka celananya dan ku–piiiiippppppp dia dengan terong dan _mixer. _Dia terus meronta tanpa kupedulikan selama beberapa jam. Dan setelah dia piiiippppp ku hajar dia dengan panci penggorengan dan tak lupa kuberi sedikit sambal juga merica di piiiiiipppp–nya yang kecil itu. Hn!" jelas Sasuke dengan bangganya seolah ia baru saja menceritakan jalan permainan sepak bola tim favoritnya yang telah mencetak gol.

Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki pemuda kecil unyu dan berwajah malaikat di hadapanku ini hingga bisa mengutarakan hal sevulgar itu dengan lancarnya.

Gyaaahhhhhhh! Sekarang kenapa aku yang merasa tidak aman di siniiii?!

"O-Okeh…Sasuke…a-apa kau mau sarapan?" tanyaku dengan suara gugup. Bisa lebih buruk nasibku di banding digeret warga jika sampai mengalami hal yang sama dengan om-om mesum di sebelah itu. Ugh.

"Sudah tadi."

"Jadi kau mau apa sekarang?"

"Nonton tipi."

"Lalu kenapa kau mematikannya tadi?"

"Kupikir kau tidak suka mendengar ayahmu di fitnah."

"Errm…," apa benar alasannya begitu? Bocah ini…sepertinya baik.

Yah, kalau dia tidak mau makan biar kuambilkan cemilan saja.

Sembari aku mengutak-atik lemari yang penuh dengan tombol _touch screen_ yang entah apa tujuannya dilentakkan di sana itu, Sasuke mulai kembali menyalakan tipi dan menonton berita tentang penari ular yang lagi nge-_trend_ di _yutup_ beberapa bulan belakangan ini.

"Hoo…kau juga suka dia?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan cemilan biskuit kelapa 'Rmoa' dalam mangkuk sambil duduk di sampingnya –menonton tipi bersama.

"Aku tidak suka." Jawab Sasuke lurus.

"Lalu kenapa kau tonton?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku tidak suka biskuit kelapa."

"Huh?" tatapanku lalu tertuju pada semangkuk biskuit kelapa yang tengah di dorong ke arahku dengan menggunakan kaki tanpa mata _onyx_ anak itu terlepas dari televisi di hadapannya.

'Tidak sopan sekali,' pikirku sambil mengunyah biskuit.

"Itu sudah kadaluarsa."

"Uhuk…ohok! UHoK! HOEEKKHH!"

"Ja-Jangan muntah di karpet!" jerit Sasuke kesal.

"K-Kau! Kenapa menyimpan biskuit kadaluarsa di dalam kulkas?!" pekikku setengah terbatuk.

"Itu untuk kucing." Sahut Sasuke kembali dengan nada datar.

"Kau memberi kucingmu biskuit kadaluarsa?!"

"Dia (kucing itu) suka dengan biskuit kelapa kadaluarsa. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Apa kau mau membunuhnya?!" teriakku –entah mengapa merasa kesal jika hak kekucingan di dunia ini dipandang bagitu rendah.

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya yang manis itu tepat ke depan wajahku, menepuk-nepuk pipi bergarisku dengan kedua tangan gempanya dan terus menyorotku dengan wajah papan (baca:datar) miliknya. "Kau ini bodoh, ya. Sistem pencernaan kucing itu tidak sama dengan milik manusia." Bisiknya lembut (?).

Cukup sudah! Cukuuuppp! Hari ini sangatlah puaanjang!

Bocah Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar mengacaukan duniaku seharian ini. Sikapnya memang dingin dan datar tapi setiap kata yang ia keluarkan begitu cetar membahana badai! _And I hate it!_

Kalau saja aku bisa membatalkan kontrak dengan nyonya Mikoto, aku mungkin akan memilih untuk berhenti mengawasi bocah –yang kalau diteliti lebih dalam lagi ini, sepertinya tidak butuh pengawasan sama sekali ini. Mungkin minus kata-kata vulgar yang dimilikinya, entah darimana dia mendapatkan kalimat-kalimat itu? Apa mata pelajaran anak SD sekarang sudah ada piiipp dan piiippp-nya, ya? Ah, rasanya aku jadi pusing sendiri.

Seminggu mengasuh sang bocah Uchiha tidak juga membuatku jera untuk terus terkejut dengan berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari fakta kalau si anak dengan model rambut mirip pantat ayam itu lebih senang ngemil tomat segar ketimbang biskuit kelapa –ugh, oke itu milik si Neko-_chan_ (kucing peliharaan keluarga ini), lalu hobinya yang cuma nonton tipi sambil terus mengganti channel tanpa henti hingga membuatku jengah duduk di dekatnya, dan yang luar biasa, dengan kebiasaannya yang aneh itu ia mendapat libur yang lebih panjang dari teman-teman seumurannya karena mengambil kelas akselerasi dan memutuskan untuk _home schooling_ karena kejeniusannya yang tiada tara (jiaahh). Lalu ternyata dia punya seorang kakak! _HELL_! Kalau dia punya kakak kenapa harus sewa _baby sitter_?! Dan untuk beberapa hari aku tetap tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan itu sampai akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau sang Uchiha sulung tidak jauh berbeda anehnya dengan si bungsu.

Uchiha Itachi, seorang pemuda berambut hitam –khas klan Uchiha– punya kebiasaan seperti kucing. _All day just to sleep and eat_. Dia bisa tidur dari jam enam sore sampai jam enam sore keesokan harinya lagi. Dua puluh empat jam! _What the hot?!_ Entah bagaimana ia bisa mendapat gelar profesor dengan tingkah lakunya itu.

Sasuke pernah memberitahuku nama lengkap kakaknya dan di depannya ada gelar profesor Uchiha Itachi bla bla bla bla –aku tidak bisa mengingat semua gelar pendidikan sepanjang jalan tol yang mengekor di belakang nama pemuda tampan namun berkeriput itu.

"Jus tomatku mana?" tanya Sasuke saat aku tengah berkutat untuk membuat kaos tangan dari sulaman wol di dekatnya yang seenaknya bemain dengan bola benang milikku layaknya kucing. Tapi sungguh…haahhh~ dia begitu _kawaaaiiiii~~_

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Ujarku lalu bangkit menuju ke dapur minimalis dekat situ.

Musim dingin nanti aku harus sudah menyelesaikan semua sulamanku. Membeli jaket dan kaos tangan langsung jadi bisa memakan banyak biaya. Dan aku harus berhemat berhubung seluruh dana penghasilan ayahku untuk beberapa saat kedepan akan digunakan untuk mengurus kasus pencorengan nama baiknya di pengadilan.

"Nah, ini. Hey! Jangan! Itu masih ada jarum sulamnya kau nanti bisa––," teriakku saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mencomot kaus tangan yang setengah jadi –yang tadi kukerjakan– dari lantai.

Dengan polosnya ia memasukkan tangan-tangan kecilnya ke dalam kaus tangan khusus ukuranku itu dan menunjukkannnya padaku. "Aku juga mau dibuatkan satu." Katanya.

"Hahaha, kau kan bisa minta dibelikan sama _kaasan_-mu, Suke." Ujarku sambil meletakkan jus tomat di sampingnya dan perlahan menanggalkan kaus tangan dari tangannya. Yang benar saja! Semua benang yang kubeli sudah kuperhitungkan secara akurat untuk pas dibuat menjadi tiga jaket dan dua pasang kaos tangan dan kaki khusus ukuranku. Kalau kubuatkan satu untuknya itu sama saja salah satu dari jaket, kaus tangan atau kaus kakiku akan ada yang setengah jadi.

"Tapi aku ingin memakai buatanmu…um, Naru…," bujuk Sasuke sambil menarik ujung kaosku. Ugh! Pesonanya…! Bikin ku gondok!

"Ba-Baiklah…akan kubuatkan satu, oke?" akhirnya harus kurelakan satu kaos kakiku melayang. Kuelus rambut pantat ayam itu dengan lembut ketika suara dari tangga tiba-tiba menginterupsi acara 'cup cup jangan nangis'ku yang tengah berlangsung.

"Naruto? Dimana kau menjemur dalamanku kemarin?" teriak Itachi dengan intonasi santai seolah itu hal yang terlumrah di lakukan seorang tuan rumah pada _baby sitter_-nya yang berwajah manis sepertiku.

"_WHAATT?!_ Jangan berteriak seolah aku pembantu di sini! Lagian sejak kapan aku mencuci dalamanmu, hah, keriput!" teriakku lebih kencang dengan tidak mengindahkan peraturan _baby sitter_ dilarang menggunakan suara dan intonasi kasar pada majikannya itu.

"Aku bertanya dimana kau menjemur dalamanku, Naruto. Aku tidak bilang kalau kau yang mencucinya."

"Itu sama saja profesor _aho_!"

"Hn, ya sudah. Mungkin lebih baik aku bertanya pada Neko-chan saja," ujar Itachi ngelantur dan sambil garuk-garuk kepala kembali ke lantai atas.

Wajahku masih merah padam akibat gangguan bodoh yang tadi hingga suara tawa kecil mengalihkan pandanganku.

Kutatap Sasuke yang tengah tetawa geli di depanku itu dengan wajah heran, "Apa yang lucu?"

.

.

.

"Sudah, keluar dari kamar mandi sekarang, Sasuke. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau kelamaan mandi. Ayo sini!" panggilku dan beberapa saat kemudian sosok Sasuke dengan tubuh mungil yang telanjang bulat pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan ke arahku yang tengah merentangkan handuk kering untuknya.

"Kau, kenapa tidak ingin mandi bersamaku? Bak mandinya besar, kok." tanya Sasuke sambil menyamankan diri ketika kukeringkan rambutnya yang basah itu.

"Itu tidak ada dalam aturan di kontrak kerjaku." Balasku lembut.

"Kenapa tidak dirubah saja."

"Untuk apa?"

Sasuke berbalik menatapku, _onyx_-nya terkesan serius sore ini, ada apa dengannya? "Agar kau bisa mandi bersamaku. Aku ingin mandi bersamamu."

"Erg? Hehe..hehe, memang kenapa harus mandi bersama? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa meminta anikimu untu mandi bersamamu."

"Aniki cuma akan menggunakan _bathtup_ sebagai tempat tidur. Aku mau main _rubber duck_ denganmu."

"Heh? Hahaha…begitu ya…ba-baiklah, lain kali aku akan menemanimu mandi."

"Kau juga harus ikut mandi. Telanjang bersamaku."

"O-Okeh cukup Sasuke, sepertinya aku harus mengeringkan kepalamu secepatnya..," ujarku dan langsung menganiaya kepala bocah itu hingga rambutnya nyaris kering sepenuhnya hanya dengan handuk.

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan aku mengurus bocah bungsu Uchiha ini dan masa kontrakku sudah nyaris habis sampai suatu hari nyonya Mikoto berkata akan menyewaku untuk bekerja _part time _di rumahnya setiap pulang kuliah selama dua tahun.

WHAT?

Ba-baiklah…itu cukup menggembirakan, disamping karena gajinya yang lumayan dan bisa makan gratis, tapi…tapi…membayangkan aku harus mengurus dua Uchiha sekaligus selama dua tahun?! OH MY GOSH!

"Mohon bantuannya~!" seru nyonya Mikoto, Sasuke dan –yang tumben banget tidak sedang tidur– Itachi serempak padaku yang hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan kepala patah-patah plus garuk-garuk kuping.

Kita skip saja penderitaanku hingga dua tahun ke depan. Tepat di pekan-pekan terakhirku berada di kediaman Uchiha yang luar biasa ini.

"Itachi tidak ikut sarapan?" tanya Nyonya Mikoto pada udara pagi itu ketika aku baru saja menyiapkan jus tomat andalan sang _young master_ Sasuke (uhuk) dengan celemek renda-renda di dapur.

Posisiku di rumah ini sedikit dinaikkan –err, atau mungkin di turunkan– karena sekarang merangkap sebagai pembantu sekaligus dirumah ini. Aku benar-benar tidak pernah berhenti berdoa di kuil untuk meminta maaf pada Karin –pembantu sebelumnya– yang telah diberhentikan karena keberadaanku di rumah ini. Entah apa masalahnya sampai ia harus diberhentikan dan membuatku harus menanggung semua beban pekerjaan di rumah ini seorang diri. Sampai suatu hari akhirnya aku tau kalau Sasuke dan Itachi berlaku licik dengan mengirimkan secara sepihak surat pengunduran diri Karin ke meja ayah mereka dan mengirimkan surat pemecatan ke rumah Karin.

Alasannya sederhana, itu karena Sasuke beranggapan Karin terlalu 'berdarah-darah' jika di ajak untuk mandi bareng dengannya, sementara Itachi berkata kalau Karin tidak becus meletakkan dalamannya setiap selesai dicuci.

Oh _God_! Mereka gila!

"Biar kupanggilkan." Kataku setelah meletakkan jus tomat tepat di samping piring Sasuke lalu segera beranjak dari meja makan.

Sasuke mendelik dan menahan tanganku, "Biar aku saja," katanya.

"Huh? Jangan meninggalkan makananmu setengah-setengah begitu." Tepisku, "Biar aku saja."

Sasuke yang beberapa bulan lalu telah genap berusia 9 tahun itu menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak mau 'kan kalau aniki sampai me–– hump!" sebelum bocah ganteng hasil pabrik FugaMikoto ini melanjutkan kalimatnya, tanganku sontak membekapnya dan dianugrahi pialang _deathglare_ asem-asem manis dari ayah dan ibunya.

"Ahahaha…Sasuke suka bercanda, kami memang selalu bercanda begini, hahaha," tepisku gugup sambil melepaskan sekapanku dari mulut bocah yang kini telah turun dari kursinya dan berlari kecil ke lantai dua –untuk membangunkan aniki-nya.

Meninggalkanku yang masih ditatap penuh selidik yang seolah berkata 'Apa yang sebenarnya orang ini lakukan pada anak-anakku selama kami tidak ada?' oleh paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto sampai sebuah suara memecah ketentraman pagi di komplek ini.

_BRUAKK! PRANGG! TRIINGGG! DUK DUK DUK! SREEEKKKKK! DRAP DRAP DRAAPPP! Miiyaaawwww!_

=_="

Wajah tuan dan nyonya Uchiha berubah pucat dan _sweatdrop_ menggantung di kepala mereka masing-masing sementara aku hanya bisa menghela nafas seolah memaklumi kejadian –entah apa– yang terjadi di atas sana.

Yang jelas terakhir kali aku membangunkan Itachi dan memasuki kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah namun penuh perangkap ala bajak laut dan Neko-chan yang bertugas sebagai pemicu semua perangkap-perangkap itu, aku...dengan rela harus keluar dari kamar itu dengan tampang dan konstum layaknya Elvis Aaron Presley lengkap dengan rambut afro-nya. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa. Karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Sangat teramat cepat…ugh, sejak itu aku pun harus menambah catatan _warning _di _death note_ milikku untuk tidak pernah lagi memasuki kamar seseorang bergelar profesor tanpa seijinnya.

Namun anehnya, tiap Sasuke yang membangunkan dan masuk ke kamar itu, selalu Itachi yang terkena semua perangkap buatannya sendiri. Entah apa jadinya sulung Uchiha itu pagi ini.

Pagi itu terlewatkan dengan suara tawa membahana dari paman Fugaku yang sangat OOC ketika putra sulungnya turun dari lantai dua dengan pakaian ala penari perut dari timur tengah. Yang lucu adalah wajah Itachi yang terlihat masih setengah sadar sambil digiring oleh adiknya dalam keadaan masih ngantuk itu justru menyapa kami semua seolah tidak ada yang aneh di dunia ini.

Pukul sepuluh pagi.

Tuan dan nyonya Uchiha seperti biasa berangkat ke kantor sejak selesai sarapan pagi.

Putra sulung Uchiha kembali ke tempat peraduannya –kasur.

Hari ini aku libur dari kampus.

Dan putra bungsu Uchiha –Sasuke– akan menjalani les privat rutinnya bersama seorang guru yang entah siapa namanya.

Aku akan sibuk pergi berbelanja bahan untuk makan siang ketika guru privat Sasuke tengah mengajar bocah itu.

Manik biruku sempat mencuri pandang ketika tangan wanita yang tengah mengajar Sasuke itu menepuk lembut kepala Sasuke yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu di buku tugasnya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan terus memuji Sasuke sambil sesekali mengarahkan ini itu di atas buku paket khusus yang dibentangkan di atas meja di depan ruang televisi.

Mereka begitu akrab…dan entah mengapa, aku tidak suka melihatnya.

.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Senang bertemu denganmu hari ini." Ujar guru privat Sasuke kemudian kembali mengelus rambut Sasuke dengan lembut.

Huh? 'Senang bertemu denganmu hari ini'? Lagaknya sudah seperti tante-tante girang saja.

"Apa dia profesor?" tanyaku dingin pada Sasuke yang tengah melambaikan tangan pada wanita yang baru saja menaiki mobil sederhana miliknya di depan sana.

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa? Bukannya kau jenius? Kenapa harus diajar oleh guru yang tidak begitu hebat?" tanyaku.

"Hanya sekedar formalitas, agar nantinya aku bisa mendapat sertifikat resmi yang akan memudahkanku untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan mendapat pekerjaan sama seperti penduduk Jepang lainnya." Kata Sasuke membalasku dengan lebih dingin lalu berjalan masuk.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan?!" teriakku. He-Hey! Naruto kenapa kau bersikap kekanak-kanakan begini?! Hentikan!

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan memandangku. Usianya bahkan belum genap sepuluh tahun, tapi sikapnya selalu terlihat lebih dewasa dibanding diriku.

"Dobe, airnya mendidih." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk panci yang tengah meletup-letupkan isinya di dapur dekat situ.

Sontak aku segera berlari untuk mematikan kompor ketika Sasuke kembali berjalan dan naik ke kamarnya.

_CTEK_

Kumatikan kompor itu dan segera berbalik, "HEY! Sasuke aku belum selesai bicara denganmu!"

Sembari berlari-lari kecil dengan langkah berisik, aku menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Sasuke. Membuka pintu itu dan masuk dengan seenaknya ke dalam kamar yang selalu rapi –hasil usahaku– setiap saat itu.

Tapi ketika aku menengok ke dalam, tak satupun mahluk hidup apalagi Sasuke berada di ruangan itu, kulangkahkan kakiku dan tanpa sadar tersandung oleh benang transparan yang sengaja di rentangkan di sana hingga aku terhempas ke atas ranjang besar yang tak jauh dari sana dalam posisi tengkurap.

Merasa kesal karena telah dijahili aku langsung berbalik badan dan hendak berdiri namun terhalang ketika Sasuke langsung melompat dan mendaratkan pantatnya ke atas perutku, _BUGHH!_

"UGHH!" erangku dan langsung men-_deathglare_ bocah yang seenak udelnya tiba-tiba melakukan kekerasan dalam dunia per -_babysitter-_an ini padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, teme! Hump!" segera kututup mulutku ketika sadar aku baru saja mengatainya 'teme' kalimat kasar yang jelas tidak boleh kuteriakkan di depan anak di bawah umur seperti dirinya.

"Aku pernah melihat adegan ini di televisi." Ujar Sasuke lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, "Ketika seseorang merasa cemburu, maka pacarnya akan melakukan sesuatu." Lanjutnya lagi dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

Terlalu terpesona dengan keindahan iris mata khas klan Uchiha itu aku sampai tidak sadar kalau satu detik yang lalu bibir mungil Sasuke baru saja mencium bibirku singkat dan lalu berkata,

"Aku juga cinta padamu, dobe."

HIEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

.

.

.

Uhum, okeh itu kisahku sebagai _baby sitter _14 tahun yang lalu. Empat belas tahun yang lalu! Iya. Sudah cukup lama. Sungguh alur cerita yang sangat cepat. Dan kejadian itu jelas adalah pengalaman tak terlupakan. Dan sangat menyenangkan.

Aku masih tidak mengerti kalimat yang diucapkan si mungil Sasuke ketika menciumku itu adalah benar-benar dari dirinya atau meng-_copy_ kalimat dorama yang ditontonnya di televisi.

Jika memang benar dari dirinya sendiri. Hehehe, entah mengapa aku merasa bangga dan tidak enak sekaligus karena menjadi cinta pertama bocah semanis itu –itu pun kalau dia memang benar tidak menyukai guru privat yang selalu sesumbar akan menikahkan Sasuke dengan putrinya itu.

Setelah empat belas tahun, aku tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi rumah keluarga Uchiha dan tidak berhubungan kontak apapun dengan mereka.

Rasanya legah namun juga terasa kosong di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tapi meski begitu, aku tetap harus menjalani hariku.

Aku berhasil menjadi direktur di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang bergerak di bidang 'perpatungan'. Ayahku menjadi seniman hebat dan aku sebagai bandar yang mengurus semua proses jual beli karyanya itu dengan para peminat asing maupun lokal.

Cukup sukses, dan kolegaku juga semakin banyak.

Akhir pekan ini aku bahkan mendapat undangan pernikahan dari salah satu sahabat kolegaku yang bisa dibilang cukup termasyur. Dia seorang raja minyak dari Medan –letaknya di negara Indonesia, kalau kalian tidak tau dimana Medan itu (*plakk*). Dan saat ini aku sedang sibuk –atau lebih tepatnya ibuku, Kushina, sedang sibuk memilihkan pakaian untuk kugunakan di pesta resepsi nanti.

"Kemeja jingga dengan warna yang sedikit lembut harus tetap menjadi ciri khas mu, kalau dipadukan dengan jas ini?" tanya ibu nyaris pada dirinya sendiri kemudian mengembalikan jas yang ada di tangannya dan mengambil jas lain lalu mencocokkannnya dengan warna kulitku.

"Hm…kita cari di sebelah sana saja!"

Hahh…sepertinya akan lama.

.

.

.

"Apa ayah juga ikut?" tanyaku sambil membetulkan letak kemejaku dibalik jas yang tengah kugunakan.

"Tentu, sayang." Jawab ibu lalu menepuk-nepuk jas yang tengah kugunakan dan tersenyum pada pantulan diriku di cermin, "Naru-_chan…_umur 33 dan umur 17 wajah dan bentuk tubuhmu masih tetap mungil yah?"

"Hehh? Ibu lagi menghina atau menghibur?" cibirku.

"Hehehe. Sudah sana cepat! Ayahmu sudah menunggu di mobil."

Dengan mendesah agak kurang senang, kukecup kening ibuku lalu menggamit kado dari atas meja dan pamit pergi.

"Hati-hati ya~! Jangan buat kekacauan!" teriak Ibuku dari depan pintu ketika mobil ayah sudah melaju meninggalkan pekarangan.

"Kau tau acara pernikahan siapa yang kita datangi?"

"Tidak." Jawabku santai.

"Naruto…,"

"Apa? Aku hanya melihat alamatnya saja dan menerima tawaran tuan Kizashi itu saja."

"Hah? Lalu kita ngapain dong disana kalau tidak mengenal siapa pengantinnya?" tanya ayahku sok gehol.

"Ya makan, minum dah itu pulang! Ah dan jangan lupakan untuk mengingatkan paman Kakashi untuk ikut rapat umum besok." Kilahku.

.

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit kami pun sampai di acara resepsi pernikahan yang terbilang cukup mewah tersebut.

Kau tau…aku tidak pernah menduga sama sekali bahwa malam itu, akan menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah aku singkirkan dari dalam benakkku.

Semua tamu di tempat itu berpakaian mewah dan indah namun sederhana –seolah ada yang membuat peraturan 'penampilan norak dan _hyperglamour_ harap _get out_ dari sini'.

Ketika ayah yang punya kharisma kuat itu membuat hampir semua pengusaha senior di pesta itu mengerubuninya, aku pun mengambil kesempatan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas sejenak dari keramaian di taman kecil yang ada tak jauh dari pusat pesta.

Kunikmati udara yang sejuk dan sedikit hening di tempat itu ketika seseorang menghampiriku.

"Naruto," panggil sebuah suara yang segera membuatku merinding entah karena apa. Membuatku tiba-tiba merasa akan diteriaki seperti babu lagi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Aku pun berbalik dan rasanya tubuhku tiba-tiba melompat satu langkah ke belakang ketika sadar dan mengenali sosok yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"ITACHI!" teriakku.

"Hn, lama tak berjumpa. Apa kabar?" sapanya santai.

"Lama tak berjumpa apanya? Ngapain kau di sini!" seruku. Kupikir keluarga Uchiha yang jenius itu sudah terbang ke Alaska sekarang karena tidak diterima di belahan dunia manapun akibat kebiasaan aneh dan sikap gila keterlaluan mereka pada manusia lain itu!

"Wah, apa-apaan dengan sambutan itu?" sahut Itachi memasang wajah keriput tidak senangnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dia seharusnya tengah terkapar di atas ranjangnya yang penuh dengan perangkap aneh itu. Bukannya berkeliaran di tengah malam bersama kumpulan orang-orang begini.

Dahi Itachi berkerut heran, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, jelas aku harus ada di resepsi pernikahanku sendiri bukan?"

-tik tok-

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH?!"

Seluruh pengunjung yang berada di sekitar taman itu menoleh serempak kearahku dengan tampang aneh dan saat itulah baru kusadari kalau yang berteriak tadi itu adalah mulutku sendiri. Ugh, segera aku pun meminta maaf dengan berbungkuk-bungkuk pada mereka satu persatu.

"Apa maksudmu menikah, hah?" tanyaku sinis sambil menarik kerah tuxedo milik Itachi, "Gadis malang dari mana yang telah kau tipu hingga mau menjadi istrimu? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada keluarganya jika putri mereka harus diserahkan pada 'mahluk' sepertimu?!"

Itachi tertawa pelan mendengar tanggapanku, "Kau ini tidak berubah, yah? Tetap kasar seperti dulu. Kenapa aku bisa begitu nista di matamu? Apa yang salah denganku?" tanyanya saat genggaman di kerahnya kulepaskan.

"Kau profesor yang licik, itu masalahnya." Cibirku.

Kami terdiam untuk sesaat. Dan ketika kusadari Itachi menatapku dengan sorot mata yang aneh, Uchiha itu pun mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Neh..," kataku agak ragu lalu mulai menggaruk-garuk pipi bergaris milikku, "Urm…Sasuke…bagaimana kabar bocah itu?" tanyaku agak canggung seolah-olah aku tengah menanyakan keadaan mantan pacaraku pada kakak kandungnya.

Itachi kembali memasang wajah aneh yang mencurigakan. "Kau menghilang tanpa kabar waktu itu. Kami berusaha mencarimu tapi ketika kami akhirnya mengetahui keberadaanmu, semuanya sudah terlambat…," lirih pemuda tampan dalam balutan tuxedonya itu sambil menatapku miris.

"Huh? Apa-apaan ini? Sudah terlambat apanya? Si pantat ayam pecinta tomat itu tidak meninggalkan dunia 'kan?" tanyaku sambil tertawa gentir namun rasa takut mulai menyelubungi hatiku.

Itachi menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku lagi, benar-benar sesuatu tengah mengganjal di leherku dan debaran jantungku semakin cepat. Ada yang tidak beres…., "Hoy, Itachi…jawab ak––,"

"Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menikah dan sekarang sudah memiliki seorang anak."

Degup jantungku berhenti.

…

Dia bercanda 'kan?

"Ha..haha…ha. Ka-Kau bercanda 'kan?" _Sasuke bilang dia mencintaiku_, "Hey! Ketiput, kau becanda 'kan? Ayolah…sudah hentikan, aku sudah tertawa nih, sudah hentikan!" _kumohon…, _"Ayo bilang kalau ini bercanda! Haha, kau bercanda bukan?!" _jangan diam saja, katakan sesuatu..,_ "Katakan kalau ini hanya bagian dari leluconmu! Jawab aku! Leluconmu kali ini tidak lucu!" bentakan akhirnya meluncur mulus dari kerongkonganku dan Itachi masih tetap bisu dengan pandangan miris yang tertuju ke tanah –membuat semuanya semakin kacau.

Hatiku meringis ketika Itachi kemudian menoleh dan menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Gadis kecil yang tengah di gendong oleh ibuku di sana itu adalah anak Sasuke." Gumamnya.

Manik biruku yang mulai basah oleh bulir air mata menatap nanar pada sesosok gadis mungil yang sangat manis berambut hitam dengan kulit seputih milik Sasuke tengah tersenyum pada nyonya Mikoto –neneknya.

Air mataku pun jatuh dan membuatku terisak tanpa sadar.

Ada apa denganku…

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Namun Sasuke bersikeras untuk melanjutkan pernikahannya."

Aku mendelik, apa maksudnya itu?

"Sasuke sudah putus asa mencarimu, Naruto. Kau tau…dia butuh tempat pelampiasan. Dan gadis yang dinikahinya benar-benar sangat kuat. Dia benar-benar kuat menjalani kehidupan rumah tangganya meski ia tau hati dan jiwa milik suaminya selalu bersama orang lain tiap bersamanya. Kehadiran anak mereka tidak membuat perubahan besar pada diri Sasuke. Ia masih tetap dingin dan tak menunjukkan sikap hangat yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang suami dan ayah selama ini."

Rasanya tubuhku lemas. Sendi lututku bergetar dan kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan jatuh. Kenapa aku merasa sakit hati begini hanya karena mantan anak asuhanku telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak?

Apa aku segitu mencintainya?

"Apa untungnya memberitahuku sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak berusaha menyingkirkanku dari pesta ini dan malah justru menarikku ke dalamnya hanya untuk memberitahuku hal bodoh seperti ini?" tanyaku nyaris setengah mati karena nafasku yang entah mengapa memendek dengan tidak biasanya.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Pria di belakangnyalah yang menjawab, "Itu karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu, _dobe_. Meski ini akan menjadi yang terakhir."

Suara bariton itu menghentikan waktu yang tengah berjalan dibenakku. Kini manik biru milikku yang masih terus mengucurkan air mata bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ indah yang empat belas tahun lalu adalah milik seorang bocah manis yang selalu tersenyum dalam dekapanku.

Tangan putih yang tidak lagi mungil itu menarikku paksa pergi dari taman dan membawaku ke dalam gedung gereja yang tidak digunakan sebagai wilayah untuk pesta. Tempat dengan langit-langit yang begitu tinggi, jejeran kursi dan altar serta lantai yang begitu dingin itu begitu gelap kalau saja jendela-jendela besar yang bertengger di setiap dinding ruangan berbentuk bulat ini tidak memberi akses pada lampu terang dan warna warni dari keriuhan pesta di luar sana.

Sasuke mengurungku dengan tubuhnya, menyudutkanku ke tembok dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara kami berdua. Kami seolah tenggelam dalam euforia masalalu yang kini tengah bermain di benak kami masing-masing. Saling menatap satu sama lain dalam sosok yang sama dengan sosok empat belas tahun silam. Melempar senyum dan kemudian semua bayangan itu pudar dan kini visualisasi yang sebenarnya justru membuat hati kami sama-sama tertusuk duri.

Sasuke kini ada di hadapanku. Tumbuh dengan begitu sempurna. Tampan, badan yang kokoh dan….tinggi.

Sebuah kembang api meledak di angkasa. Pesta kembang api yang menandakan jam dua belas malam nampaknya telah dimulai. Satu per satu kembang api yang lainnya pun menyusul dan terus memeriahkan langit malam dengan berbagai macam warna.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat penuh warna dari sini. Merah…hijau lalu kuning…kemudian biru dan berubah kuning lagi. Aku tidak bisa memandang wajah itu lebih lama lagi, air mataku kembali bergenang dan tumpah seiring meletusnya kembang api lainnya di udara.

Ketika kembang api terbesar dengan campuran semua warna yang pernah aku lihat di dunia ini meledak di angkasa, Sasuke menciumku.

Aku terdiam dan menikmati sentuhan yang menyakitkan itu. Bibir ini…meski aku tau akulah yang pertama kali menyentuhnya tapi…bibir ini sudah pernah mencium orang lain. Seorang wanita…wanita yang telah memberinya seorang anak.

"Ugh! Lepaskan bodoh!" tepisku dan langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

Pesta kembang api telah selesai. Dan kini yang ada di hadapanku adalah Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tubuh yang diterpa bayangan kotak-kotak dari jendela besar di dalam gereja ini. Menatapku dengan tatapan lembut yang entah mengapa begitu sangat kurindukan hingga terasa sesak.

"Kau sudah punya keluarga! Apa maumu sekarang?!" teriakku kesal, tidak kupedulikan air mata yang mengalir deras menuruni pipiku.

"Aku mencarimu, Naruto."

"Ya! Dan kau menyerah!"

"Tapi kau tidak mencariku." Balas Sasuke, membuatku terdiam, "Kau tau dimana bisa menemukanku tapi kau tidak berusaha menemuiku. Kau tau aku akan mencarimu tapi kau tidak menunjukkan dirimu. Aku terus mencarimu, Naruto. Tapi dalam kontrak dan data di universitas tempatmu berada kau hanya mencantumkan alamat kamar sewamu dan tidak memberi banyak informasi berharga yang bisa aku kugunakan. Aku terpuruk saat mencarimu dan akhirnya berpikir kau telah melupakanku."

"Sasuke!"

"Aku hanya bocah ingusan yang jatuh cinta pada _baby sitter-_nya, siapa yang akan percaya kalau cintaku akan terus berada di tempatnya hingga detik ini? Dan aku pun berpikir kalau kau juga tidak akan percaya akan hal itu. Betapa pun aku berusaha memberitahumu kalau aku menyukaimu, tapi kau tetap memandangku sebagai bocah, tidak sebagai orang yang patut untuk dicintai. Apa aku salah jika aku berpikir kau tidak begitu menganggapku? Sekarang kenapa kau menangis? Seolah kau telah menyesali sesuatu yang teramat besar? Kenapa?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Sasuke luncurkan dari bibir tipisnya, mataku terbelalak ketika kulihat air matanya bergulir dan jatuh meluncur menuruni pipinya. Sosoknya mengingatkanku pada sosok Sasuke muda yang menangis terisak karena aku terlalu lama berbincang bersama sahabatku yang kutemui di jalan ketika aku mengajaknya berbelanja bersama. Kupikir aku telah membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu hingga kehilangan waktu menonton tipinya yang berharga tapi hari ini aku tau kalau tangisan itu…karena hal yang sama dengan yang aku rasakan ketika melihat guru privatnya mengelus rambutnya lembut.

Aku takut kehilangannya.

"Kita tidak bisa seperti ini..," sergahku ketika Sasuke kini menghampiriku, mendekap wajahku dan hendak menciumku lagi. "Ini gila…,"

"Aku tidak peduli," bisik Sasuke dan aku pun sontak mendorongnya menjauh.

"Sasuke!" bentakku kesal, "Kau memiliki keluarga! Kau bahkan sudah punya seorang putri! Apa kau akan meninggalkannya, hah?!"

"Naruto…kau? Kau belum menikah?" Sasuke mengalihkan.

"A-Apa? Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Apa kau tidak menikah karena aku? Karena aku pernah berkata kalau aku mencintaimu? Naruto, apa benar seperti itu?"

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak menikah karena aku memang belum punya jodoh! Jangan bodoh!" tepisku gelagapan. Aku tidak mau mengakui itu! Tidak akan! Hal itu sudah kutanam dalam-dalam di benakku dan tidak akan kubiarkan menghancurkan hidupku! Aku sama sekali tidak mungkin percaya kalimat anak kecil seperti itu!

Namun, betapapun aku berpikir bahwa lajangnya aku hingga sekarang bukan karena Sasuke pernah berkata kalau dia mencintaiku tapi hal itu tetap saja menggangguku. Hinata pernah datang melamarku secara formal bersama orang tuanya ke kediamannku namun kutolak begitu saja. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Naruto kau masih sangat mencintaiku, bukan? Iya 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu! Kau seorang ayah Sasuke! Sadarlah!" bentakku.

Sasuke terdiam dan nampaknya kembali berusaha menjernihkan otaknya, berduaan dengan cinta sejatimu ketika kau terpisah sekian lama benar-benar tidak baik untuk pikiran. Kau akan gila dan lupa akan siapa dirimu, siapa dirinya dan berada di dunia apa kau saat ini.

"Aku mengerti..," gumam Sasuke yang berada satu meter di hadapanku. "Naruto," panggilnya kemudian. Kutatap wajah itu lekat-lekat dan berusaha membuat suasana sehening mungkin agar aku bisa mendengar tiap kata yang akan keluar dari bibirnya itu, "Setelah malam ini aku akan kembali ke keluargaku dan kau pun harus kembali ke rumahmu…kita akan melupakan semua hal yang terjadi pada kita dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat untuk kita berdua sendiri. Menjalani hidup normal seperti yang seharusnya. Tidak akan mengungkit apapun mengenai hari ini dan hari-hari yang lalu pada siapapun. Mulai malam ini, kita tidak akan saling mengenal."

"…"

"Tapi aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku." Kalimat itu Sasuke ucapkan sambil melangkah mendekatiku mendekap kedua sisi kepalaku dan menempelkan kening kami lalu berbisik, "Dikehidupan selanjutnya kau harus berjanji…bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ketika kau lahir, kau adalah milikku."

Janji itu tertanam sangat dalam hingga ke tulang-tulangku. Meresap dengan begitu memabukkan. Seiring sentuhan-sentuhan Sasuke membuai tubuhku di tempat sakral itu.

Tidak akan terlupakan.

Tidak akan terlupakan.

Meski Sasuke menyuruhku untuk mengunci semua hal tentang dirinya…tentang kami berdua rapat-rapat dalam hatiku, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak akan mengintip sesekali.

Kadang dalam keheningan, kenangan-kenangan yang sangat indah betapapun menyebalkan moment itu sebenarnya, terus kujadikan bayangan untuk merenung dan menikmati sisa-sisa hidupku.

Janji itu seolah menghantuiku…terus menghantuiku hingga hembusan terakhir nafasku.

Bahkan ketika aku dilahirkan kembali…janji itu masih tertanam dan menghantui benakku.

Aku terlahir kembali sebagai anak yang pemurung dan sangat jarang berinteraksi hingga akhirnya orang tuaku mengirimku ke sekolah khusus. Sekolah dimana ada seorang guru muda baik hati di sana.

Sasuke, nama guru muda itu. Ia selalu mengurusku dan lebih menganggapku berarti dibanding anak-anak lainnya.

Ia selalu memberiku senyum hangat yang sangat istimewa dan khusus hanya untukku.

Mengelus rambut pirangku dengan lembut dan itu mengubah seluruh hidupku.

"Aku ingin mengubah situasi ini, Naruto. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya.

Mataku berbinar.

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat.

.

.

.

Yah. Inilah awal kisah dimana janji kami berdua yang telah tertanam dulu dengan susah payah dapat dipanen segera.

Aku sangat berharap yang satu ini akan berakhir bahagia.

**The End**

**Sorry, for the bad ending.**

**Tema renkarnasi sepertinya mendominasi diriku. Muahaha**

**Special thanks untuk Ryuuki Ukara yg udah mau nyimpen fic ini selama setahun. Ini seriusan makasih loh, Nad, ku nggk bakalan inget ada fic ini kalau nggk inget ama kamu~ #gombal**

**Dan para reader. Happy SasuNaruday!**

**Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fic ini.**

**RnR please? Sebagai apresiasi atas karya yang sederhana ini :D**


End file.
